Tentor med svar
'Tentan består av 8 ort, 8 pedo frågor * 3 poäng = 48 poäng, G 70% =34p' ORTODONTI Tenta VT18 (Ort-delen) 1. Ange de tänder som vanligen ses i munnen hos A) 3årig flicka 01, 02, 03, 04, 05 Primära bettet b) 8-årig pojke 1, 2, 03, 04, 05, 6 Tidigt växelbett c) 14 årig flicka 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 Permanenta bettet 2. Beskriv vilka suturers tillväxt man kan påverka med ortodontisk apparatur samt ange innan vilken ålder man bör behandla för att få en påverkan av dessa suturer. Beskriv bettavvikelse som behandlas och vilken apparatur för varje sutur du angett. Suturerna i ÖK. Finns två; en posterior som löper transversellt (transversala palatinala suturen) och en anterior som löper sagitellt (mediala palatinala suturen). Posteriora sluts vid ca 18 års ålder, den anteriora ca 12 års ålder. Posteriora: Klass III (prenormalt bett) där växt ej är avslutad på pat (dvs innan 12 års åldern) och avvikelsen anses sitta i maxillan. Även vid tvångsförda inverteringar av incisverna Kan använda omvänt EOD för att stimulera tillväxt i suturen med eller utan låsningshävning. Anteriora: Bilateralt eller lateralt korsbett, främst tvångsförda sådana (större behandlingsbehov) eller saxbett. Kan använda klammerplåt med expansionsskruv och ev anterior påbitningsvall. Eller Quad helix. 3. Redogör för biomek principer som förklarar varför det är relativt enklare att tippa en tand än att parallellförflytta den. Varje tand har en sk center of resistance punkt. Denna varierar med benhöjden. Hamnar då apikalt åt och benhöjden är sänkt. Vid "normal" bennivå ligger denna ca 1/3 ner från benhöjden apikalt åt eller 1-2mm apikalt om furkaturen. För att åtsakomma en parallellförflyttning av tanden krävs det att man applicerar en kraft på denna punkt, vilket är svårt då apparaturen enklast applicerar kraften på kronan. Applicerar man kraften på kronan istället (eller mer apikalt om punkten) så får man en rotation samtidigt med translation=tippning. Tippning blir ännu enklare på parodskadade tänder pga sänkt alveloarben. Det krävs dessutom en mindre kraft för tippning en parallellförskjutning (kraft fördelat på yta) 4. Redogör för olika behandlingsprinciper av ett prenormalt bett i relation till patientens ålder och i relation till vilken typ av bettavikelse (basal/dentoalveolär) Vid exempelvis anteriort tvångsfört bett vill vi behandla så tidigt som möjligt för att häva låsningar och uppnå gynnsam utveckling. Dentoalveolär avvikelse: Primärt bett/växelbett: klammerplåt med laterala bitvallar samt ex frontal expansionsskruv eller z-fjäder Permanenta bettet: Fast appartur med klass IIIdrag Basalt: Retrognat maxilla, tidiga växelbettet: Omvänt EOD , permanenta bettet: Om liten basal avvikelse skulle man kunna utföra kamofluage behandling med fast apparatur. Vid stora avvielse får man vänta tills färdig växt och ortognat kirurgi Prognat mandibel, växelbett: svårt att påverka, ev hakkappa men tveksamt (används inte mycket nu längre) , permanent bett: Lite basal avvikelse; fast appartur. Stor: Ortorgnat kirurgi. 5. I vilken ålder och i vilket dentalstadium ska du kunna palpera de permanenta hörntänderna och hur går du vidare om du inte kan känna dem? Ca 8-10års åldern vid dentalstadium: DS2M1 / DS3M1. Ska kunna palpera 3an 1 år innan stipulerad eruption. Om ej kan palpera: Ta röntgenbild och lägesbestäm med fler bilder om du ser den; * Om 3an ektopisk resorberar andra tänder, remiss om kirurgisk behandling * Om 3an retinerad buccalt, låt vara * Om 3an retinerad palatinalt men inte förbi 2ans mittlinje, extrahera 03 * Om 3an retinerad palatinalt men förbi 2ans mittlinje, kirurgisk behandling. I de fall man inte tagit bort 3an kirurgiskt ska man följa upp med 6 mån intervall för att se om eurptionsriktningen förbättrats. Sker ingen förbättring efter 12mån ska annan behandling övervägas. Om 3an palatinalt är förbi 2ans mittlinje är prognosen sämre för att få ner 3an på rätt plats. Är den innanför är prognosen ca 90% att den kommer ner gynnsamt. (Är nog så att hon vill att man ska beskriva behandlings/uppföljning när man drar 03) 6. Beskriv ev skillander i diagnostik, behandlingsbehov och behandling mellan ett tvångsfört och ett icke tvångsfört korsbett Diagnostik: >2mm skillnad om mittlinjen mellan IP/RP vid ett tvångsfört, ej vid ej tvångsfört. Behandlingsbehov: Större för tvångsfört, man har mandibeln i ett mycket mer ogynnsamt läge, bla pga: risk för TMD, assymetrisk muskelaktivitet, sämre lutning på tänderna, hämmning av maxillans tillväxt pga låsning, risk för trångställning ÖK. Ett icke tvångsfört lateralt korsbett har inte så högt behandlingsbehov Behandling: Icke tvångsfört, ev ej behandling medan tvångsfört ska behandlas. Då med: Klammerplåt med frontal påbitningvall och transversell expansionsskruv eller QH. Kan behandla icke tvångsfört men då ska man inte göra det symmetriskt utan med assymetrisk expansionsskruv. 7. Ange principer för behandling av ett öppet och ett djupt bett samt ange förslag på tandställning som kan användas Öppet bett: Behandla med profylaktiskt syfte så tidigt som möjligt för att kunna morverka kvarstående bettavvikelse som kan påverka tuggfunktion/avbitningsförmåga samt ha estetiska konsekvenser Primära bettet: Bryt sugovanor Tidigt växelbett: Bryt sugovanor, ev klammerplåt med galler Sent växelbett: Avvakta tillbakabildning av adenoid (ca 12år) som påverkar tungans position Permanenta bettet: Fast appartur med vertikala drag ec TPB som medför intrusion av molarer Djupt bett: Kan medföra skada av parodontal stödjevävnad vid ginvial påbitning samt sänkt betthöjd pga färre konrakter. Även traumarisk för ÖK incisiver om proklinerade (ofta det i kombination med öppet bett). Växelbett: Klammerplåt med frontala bitvallar för att uppnå fri eruption av molarer och därmed betthöjning. Ev aktivator i kombination med klass II bett. Permanenta tänder: Fast appartur för att normalisera speez kurva. 8. Du träffar en patient som är 12 år och har aplasi på 35 och 45. Vilka behandlingsalternativ finns? Utvecka i vilka fall du väljer de olika alternativen Man kan antingen låta 05orna vara kvar och senare i livet protetiskt ersätta om det behövs eller extrahera för att lucksluta med bakomvarande tänder, 6or. Extrahera vid: * Liten apikalbas, generellt trångställning * Om 05 har dålig status * Infraokclusion av 05 Behålla 05 vid: * Stor apikalbas samt generellt glesställt * God status på 05 Viktigt att förmedla till pat att 05 antagligen inte kommer hålla hela livet och att protetisk behandling kanske behövs senare i livet. Vi kommer få bilder på patienter där vi ska kunna ange: -Diagnos och dentalstadium -Ev behandlingsbehov och ev risker med bettsituationen -Ev behandlingsåtgärd och när 1. Diagnos och dentalstadium: - Mjukvävnadsprofil (inkl. extraoralt) - Kefalometrisk sagital relation (om det finns en kefalometrisk analys - vilket vi inte kommer få) - Basal sagital relation (om det finns en kefalometrisk analys) - Angle klass, HÖB. Resten skriver vi bara om något avviker: - Dentala avvikelser (mesialvandringar, diastema mesiale) - Vertikalt - Transversellt - Funktionellt (ansträngt läppslut, tvångsföring) - Utrymme (lätt, måttlig, grav för varje käke) - Ställningsfel: rotationer, tippningar över 30 grader - Övrigt - Mittlinjeförskjutning, övertal, aplasi, ektopisk eruption, retinerade hörntänder - Karies, parod, mineraliseringsstörningar osv. - (Kefalomentriskt) Dentalstadium: t ex DS2M1 - tidigt växelbett 2. Behandlingsbehov: - Estetiskt/psykosocialt behandlingsbehov: t ex luckor/diastema och patienten blir mobbad för det. - Profylaktiskt: Traumarisk (såsom ansträngt läppslut, biter i gommen pga stor höb osv) - Funktionellt: postnormalt, prenormalt (svårt att bita av), stör höb/vöb, tvångsfört korsbett (som kan leda till TMD och asymmetrisk käktillväxt) Behandlingsåtgärd/plan: - Vad vill du använda för apparatur? Om patienten har bara korsbett kanske du vill ha QH? Har patienten postnormalt bett/stor höb (ökar risken för trauma) kanske du vill ha aktivator/med huvudhätta? Säg vad du vill ha och varför. Kolla behandlingsstrategi och behandlingsbehov föreläsningarna med Maria och Anna. När?: - Nu, senare eller när käken växt klart (t ex ortognatkirurgi). T ex har frontala inverteringar bäst effekt i Tidiga växelbettet så om patienten är på det stadiet så kanske man vill börja direkt. Aktivator har bara effekt på växande käkar, alltså fungerar den inte bra i permanenta bettet. - DS3M2 - Aplasi 12, 22? (svårt se på dessa bilder) - Retinerad 13 - Mittlinjeförskjutning - Behandlingsbehov: retinerad 3a - ex om den ligger palatinalt om 03, inte resorberat dess rot, överväg även ex av kontralateralen, rtg 6 12 mån, inte ändrat riktning → ortodontisk/kirurgisk framdragning Förklara och rita följande ord, 6 ord och 3 poäng, första frågan på alla tentor, alla ord samlade nedan Förankring Tar spjärn mot, något man tar kraft mot. Detta enligt Newtons tredje lag (att om det finns en kraft i en riktning så finns det en motsatt kraft åt andra hållet). Leewayspace Leeway space är det utrymme som bildas när primära 03,04,05 byts ut till permanenta 3,4,5. Eftersom att primära 03,04,05 är större så bildas ett utrymme på ca 1,5 mm i ök och 2,5 mm i uk. Ger även mesialvandring av 6an så de hamnar i klass I relation. Tryckzon Vid tandförflyttning är tryckzon den yta vilken man förflyttar tanden, “dit tanden ska”. Här sker resorption av ben genom osteoklastaktivitet. Dragzon Vid tandförflyttning den yta där benbildning sker via osteoblaster, “där tanden kom från”. Remodellering av fibrer och cellproliferation. Translation Förflyttning av hela benet genom tillväxt i suturer Extrusion Drar ut tanden från käkbenet ' ' Center of Resistance / masstyngdpunkt Det är den punkt på tanden man får en parallellförflyttning om man applicerar en kraft där. Beror på alveolarbenets höjd och rotlängden. Ligger 1-2mm under furken på flerrotiga tänder, ⅓ av rotlängden från benkanten på enrotiga tänder. ' ' Varför är tippning lättare än förflyttning? För att en tand ska förflyttas krävs det att den går igenom center of resistance. Det kan vara svårt att exakt pricka rätt när det gäller center of resistance. Prickar man fel så får man istället en tippning/rotation. Det krävs även större kraft för förflyttning jämfört med tippning. ' ' Center of Rotation / rotationscentrum Det är den punkt som tanden roterar kring vid en kraft som inte går igenom center of resistance. Beroende på vart kraften placeras så kan man få en tippning åt ett visst håll. Tippning Innebär att tanden tippas åt något håll Modellering Nybildning av ben Remodellering = Drift Benet byggs om inuti och har en benresorptions- och nybildningssida. Denna ombyggnad ger en förflyttning av benet, t ex underkäkens ramus. Apposition Benpålagring på utsidan av periostet eller insidan vid benmärgen ' ' Translation – ben Förflyttning av hela benet genom tillväxt i suturer (en vagn som drar iväg ett stenblock) ' ' Mandibelns växt Sker framåt neråt Genom remodellering på ramus, benresorption på ramus framkant och benbildning på ramus bakkant och stimulering av kondylens växt. Maxillans växt Sker framåt neråt Genom displacering/translation i suturer (sluts vid 10 respektive 15-20 år) och tillväxt i tuberområdet Transposition Två intilliggande tänder har bytt plats vid eruption och är inte i sin rätta position. Ex 13-11-12. ' ' Interceptiv behandling Innebär att man har ett avgränsat mål i sin behandling att avlägsna hinder för optimal bettutveckling och tanderuption ex. Åtgärda ektopiska 6or, mesiodens/övertal, lateral, frontal tvångsförning/invertering, inverterade tänder. Mesiodens Ett övertal i fronten. Exas om den är ett eruptionshinder för tänder, om man ska tandregelra i området eller om de resorberar på granntändernas rötter. Infraocklusion En tand som är under ocklusionsplanet och inte ockluderar. Kan bero på ankylos, aplasi av underliggande permanent tandanlag eller vid implantat. Lägesröntgen Lägesröntgen är när man tar röntgen i två projektioner för att kunna bestämma i vilket en tand är i ex palatinalt eller buckalt ' ' Angle klass I bett Mb kusp i ök 6:a biter i buckala fossan i uk 6:an, uk 3:a en halv kuspbredd framför ök 3:an ' ' Angle klass II:1 bett Ett postnormalt bett där överkäksincisiverna är proklinerade. Postnormalt bett innebär att uk sexan samt uk trean är en kuspbredd bakom ök sexan / db kusp i ök 6:an biter i buckala fossan i uk 6:an ' ' Angle klass II:2 bett Ett postnormalt bett där överkäksincisiverna är retroklinerade. Postnormalt bett innebär att uk sexan samt uk trean är en kuspbredd bakom ök sexan / db kusp i ök 6:an biter i buckala fossan i uk 6:an ' ' Angle klass III bett/prenormalt bett Mesial del i ök 6a bakom distal del på uk 6:a, uk 3:a mer än halv kuspbredd framför ök. Tänk på att detta inte alltid innebär att uk-fronten står proklinerat! Invertering Två tänder som står “lott om lott”, exempelvis enstaka ök-tänder som står lingualt om uk-tänder. Agenesi Aplasi/undertal, avsaknad av tandanlag. Förekommer oftast på lateralen, andra premolaren och tredje molaren ' ' Retinerad tand En tand som inte erupterat inom den normala eruptionstiden, exempelvis retinerade hörntänder eller visdomständer. Saxbett Kuspar helt lingualt/buckalt om varandra. ' ' Rotationskraft En kraft som går genom rotationscentrum (center of rotation) och ger en rotation av tanden snarare än en parallelförflyttning. Reciprok kraft Den kraft som appliceras generar alltid en lika stor motriktad (reciprok) kraft. Genom förankring, dvs. motstånd mot oönskade tandförflyttningar, avleds dessa reciproka krafter ' ' Ektopisk tand/eruption En tand som erupterat i felaktig position, t ex i gommen. ' ' Bilateralt korsbett Buckala kuspar i uk står utanför ök på både höger och vänster sida Hypodonti Färre än 6 tänder saknas exkl. visdomständer, ofta primära incisiver, perm 1,2,5. Diastema Stort mellanrum approximalt mellan två tänder, exempelvis diastema mediale mellan 11-21. Kraftfördelning ????? VT17 ORDINARIE Vilken är den vanligaste (ange i %) bettavvikelsen hos barn i 3 års åldern, vad är orsaken och hur åtgärdar du? - Öppet bett (50%) - Beror på sugvanor, tummsugning, napp osv - Behandling i primära bettet: sluter sig spontant om sugovanor upphör - Har patienten utvecklat ett ett tvångsfört korsbett i samband med detta så bör detta behandlas i ett tidigt växelbett mha QH eller klammerplåt a) beskriv var maxillans/mandibelns postnatala växt sker. Maxillans postnatala växt sker i suturer (ex i gommen) och tuberområdet. Mandibelns postnatala växt sker genom remodellering av ramus och i kondylen. b) när är mandibelns sagittella tillväxt avslutad hos pojkar? 18-20 år c) när är den transversella tillväxten i maxillan avslutad hos flickor? 12 år a) Beskriv vad Leeway space är, b) ange hur stort Leeway space är i ök samt uk Leeway space är det utrymme som bildas när primära 03,04,05 byter plats med permanenta 3,4,5. Eftersom att primära 03,04,05, är större så bildas ett utrymme på ca 1 mm i ök och 2,5 mm i uk. c) Beskriv vad Leeway space innebär vid bettets utveckling. När de primära 3,4,5 finns kvar så står permanenta 6:an i ett postnormalt bett. När permanenta 3,4,5 erupterar så kommer permanenta uk 6:an att mesialvandra och ge oss ett neutralt bett. Ange 3 bettavvikelser som man med fördel avvaktar med - motivera varför. 1. Frontal trångställning i tidiga/sena växelbettet - Mycket växt återstår i tidiga/sena växelbettet. - Det är dessutom vanligt med en liten trångställning i tidiga växelbettet. - Proklination av de permanent incisiverna kommer att medföra en större båglängd 2. Frontalt öppet bett: - Avvakta med öppet bett. - Oftast är öppet bett ett resultat av sugovanor. - Oftast slutar barn med sina sugovanor och då försvinner även det öppna bettet. - I det sena växelbettet ska man också avvakta tills adenoiden tillbakabildas. 3. Prenormalt bett med ogynnsam växt eller stor avvikelse - Avvaktar om man ser detta i sena växelbettet, eftersom mandibeln fortsätter växa - I framtiden kan det då vara bättre med ortognatkirurgi 4. Ektopisk eruption av 6:or - Avvakta spontaneruption ett halvår - Annars kan man distalföra 6an med sektionsbåge HT16 ORDINARIE a)Vilken är den vanligaste bettavvikelsen hos 3 åringar? - Öppet bett b) Vilka är de vanligaste bettavvikelserna hos 7-åringar? - Klass II, stor HÖB, korsbett c) Vilka är de vanligaste bettavvikelserna i permanenta bettet? K - Klass II:1, trångställning, djupt bett Du träffar en ny patient, pojke 10 år. Han har ett postnormalt bett, höb 9mm, vöb 5 mm, inkompetent läppslut. Patienten har generellt mycket plack och gingivit. Han har själv inga funderingar om sitt bett. Hur ser du på patientens behandlingsbehov? Motivera ditt svar. Först får man fråga patienten vad han tycker om sitt bett. Hur tycker han det är funktionellt, ex bita av på framtänderna. Några synpunkter på estetik och psykosociala aspekter relaterade till sitt bett? Om pat inte är intreserad över huvudtaget av en behandling kan vi inte tvinga till behandling (dock måste vi informera om riskerna). Notera i journalen att patienten inte önskar behandling, pat kanske ändrar sig längre upp i åldrarna. Behandlingsbehov: - Stort behandlingsbehov då patienten har ett stor HÖB (>6mm) & dessutom inkompetents läppslut. - Patienten är i en ålder där traumarisken är hög. - Inkompetent läppslut är negativt då man inte får skydd av mjukvävnad. - Kolla även om det föreligger sk. lip trap, dvs underläppen lägger sig bakom ök-incisiverna. - Viktigt att kolla om även gingival påbitning föreligger, patienten har ett vöb på 5 mm. - Behandlingsbehovet är därför både funktionellt och profylaktiskt. - Det kan även vara estetiskt/psykosocialt om patienten uttrycker detta. - Viktigt att informera om att patienten måste ha en god OH för att få bra behandlingsresultat Beskriv olika behandlingsprinciper för ett prenormalt bett med frontal invertering beroende på om det är en dentoalveolär eller basal avvikelse och på patientens ålder. (Beskriv hur man diagnostiserar om ett prenormalt bett med en frontal invertering är tvångsfört eller inte. Varför är det viktigt med denna differentialdiagnostik?) #Dentoalveolärt: dvs. felet sitter i tändernas lutning, position etc. Här är det viktigt att kolla om avvikelsen är tvångsförd. Är den tvångsförd så kan man behandla med en klammerplåt i ök som proklinerar ök-incisiverna och ger en frontal expansion i det tidiga växelbettet. #Basal avvikelse: Om man har en retrognat maxilla så kan man i det sena växelbettet stimulera suturtillväxt med ett omvänt EOD. Skulle det i sena växelbettet vara en klart ogynnsam växt och stor avvikelse så avvaktar vi. Så växelbettet kan man modifiera växten genom omvänt EOD eller klammerplåt. I det permanenta bettet så kan man antingen göra kamouflagebehandling eller ortognatkirurgi (vid stor basal avvikelse som inte kan korrigeras med ortodonti). Ortognatkirurgi kräver dock att käken växt klart och detta sker runt ca 20 års ålder. I vilken ålder och dentalstadium palperar du de permanenta hörntänderna och hur går du vidare om du inte kan känna dem? - Mellan 8-10 års ålder, DSM31, ska man kunna palpera hörntändernas anlag buckalt. - Om man inte kan palpera de ska man inte tänka att det är aplasi, utan att de kan vara retinerade. - Det är därför viktigt att ta röntgen för lägesbestämning! - Ligger permanenta hörntanden palatinalt, inte resorberat roten på 03 och pat är i sena växelbettet kan man exa 03 så hörntanden erupterar spontant - Därefter följer man upp med röntgen 6, 12 månader - Om det inte händer något så får man fundera på eventuell kirurgisk friläggning eller ortodontisk framdragning Beskriv eventuella skillnader i diagnostik, behandlingsbehov och behandling mellan tvångsfört och icke-tvångsförd frontal invertering. - Diagnostik: Tvångsförd frontal invertering är när man tar in RP och man kommer kant-i-kant. - Icke-tvångsförd är när man tar RP och man inte kommer kant-i-kant. - Behandlingsbehovet är stor och man kan få en låsning och därmed en hämning av maxillans tillväxt, påverkar framtida bettutveckling, kan ge ostabilt bett, asymmetrisk utveckling, kopplat till ökad muskelaktivitet på korsbettsidan. Kan även vara ett funktionellt och psykosocialt behandlingsbehov. Detta både för icke-tvångsfört och tvångsfört. - Behandling: omvänt EOD eller klammerplåt för att proklinera ök-inciverna i växelbettet, avvaktar om klart stor basal avvikelse, i permanenta bettet fast ställning om liten avvikelse eller ortognatkirurgi om stor avvikelse. Ange principer för behandling av öppet bett och djupt bett och ge förslag på tandställning. a) Djupt bett: - Behandlingsprinciper: Djupa bett kan orsaka skador på slemhinnan, gingivala retraktioner på ök-incisiverna, sänkt betthöjd pga färre antagonistkontakter. Så man vill behandla detta profylaktiskt. - Behandling: Om man har ett djupt bett i växelbettet så behandlas detta med en klammerplåt med frontal påbitningsvall för att elongera sidopartierna. Skulle man även ha ett postnormalt bett så är det en fördel att ha aktivator då denna behandlar båda avvikelserna. Vid stora avvikelser i permanenta bettet kan ortognatkirurgi utföras. b) Öppet bett: - Behandlingsprinciper: Vid öppet bett är det viktigt att behandla så patienten inte utvecklar korsbett. Patienter med öppna bett andas oftast med munnen, detta leder till torr mun och gingiva. Detta gör det lättare för plack att ansamlas och man får parodontala skador. - Primärt bett: Bryt sugovanor. - Tidigt växelbett: Bryt sugovanor, Klammerplåt i ök/lingualbåge i uk med tunggaller mot tungpressning. - Sent växelbett: Bryt sugovanor. Avvakta adenoid tillbakaväxt, då sluter sig det öppna bettet - Permanenta bettet: Extrudera fronten → fast tandställning med vertikala drag. Intrudera molar → TPB som trycks mot gommen vid sväljning. Ortognatkirurgi vid stor basal avvikelse. Du träffar en patient som är 12 år och som har aplasi på 35 och 45. Vilka behandlingsalternativ finns? Utveckla vilka fall du väljer de olika alternativen. Här finns det två alternativ: Extraktion eller bevara tänderna. Extraktion - Vill man oftast göra för att möjliggöra tillväxt av alveolarutskottens höjd, patienten är 12 år och har fortfarande tillväxt kvar. - Om 05:an har dålig kvalite - karies, lagad, kort rot - Vid liten apikalbas, vilket möjliggör ortodontisk luckslutning. - Vid trångställning, då det blir mer plats - 05:an ligger i infraposition och ger parodontala problem Man kan även bevara 05 om de är friska och inte orsakar problem. Det är viktigt att informera patienten att den saknar underliggande permanent tand och att man kan behöva extrahera 05 om den får sämre skick i framtiden. Då kan man göra protetik. I överkäken extraherar man alltid 05. VT16 ORDINARIE 2016-06-02 a) Vilken är den vanligaste bettavvikelsen hos en 3 åring? 3p b) Vad beror denna avvikelse på och vilka behandlingar behövs? - Se ovan c) Hur vanlig är denna avvikelse i det permanenta bettet - 2-3 % a) Redogör för varför och när ortognat kirurgi görs. 1p - Ortognat kirurgi görs på patienter som har en så stor basal avvikelse som man ej kan korrigera enbart ortodontiskt. - Det man inte kan kamouflera gör man kirurgi på och det gör man när individen har vuxit klart ca 20 års ålder. b) Redogör för eventuella risker med ortodontibehandling. 1p - Nekroser och rotresorptioner exempelvis pga stora krafter eller tidigare trauma. - Om man har mineraliseringskador och man får fast apparatur med brackets så kan detta utseende förvärras när man etsar och bondar osv. - Man måste vara otroligt noga med OH då är svårare att rengöra. Rengör man inte kan man få initiala kariesskador under tandsätllningen. - En annan risk är att det kan uppstå recidiv, man måste retinera ex med retainer c) Vad är recidiv? 1p - Recidiv innebär att behandlingsresultatet kanske inte blir stabilt över tid och det går tillbaka. - Ex om man gör kirurgi innan man vuxit klart. - Eller väldigt roterande tänder som gärna vill gå tillbaka - Eller ex om man proklinerar ut tänder för mycket så har vi en stark läpp som trycker tillbaka dom. Du ser en pojke 9 år och ska göra en bedömning av bett samt utveckling. 2,5 p. a) Vilka tänder förväntar du dig att se i munnen? - 6-9 tidiga växelbettet 1, 2, 03, 04, 05, 6 b) Ange vilka du tycker är de viktigaste kontrollerna avseende bettet. Viktigast att kontrollera är sexorna och lateralerna - Det är viktigt att kontrollera aplasier på lateralerna - Ektopisk eruption sexorna - Mineralisationsstörningar på sexor och ettor (MIH) - Kunna palpera hörntänderna buckalt 8-10 års ålder - Hitta eventuella tvångsförningar (korsbett) - HÖB och traumarisk - Bra att kolla om tvåorna har väldigt djupa invaginationer c) Beskriv hur mycket som kvarstår av käkarnas växt samt hur länge de växer. - 35 % tillväxt kvar av käkarna där uks växt avslutas något senare än öks Vid vilken ålder kan man förvänta sig att hitta anlag för alla tänder och var är det vanligast att man har agenesi? - Vid 8 år kan man oftast se alla anlag - Vanligast att man har agenesi på lateraler och femmorna och lateralerna Ange 3 bettavvikelse som bör behandlas tidigt - motivera varför. Stor horisontell överbitning med inkompetent läppslut. Indikationer: #Stor traumarisk. Stor risk att man slår till tänderna vid lek, sport osv. #Funktion: Underläppen ligger bakom (lip trap), den är stark och förvärrar #Estetik: Man blir retad av de andra barnen. Retinerade 3or - Om de inte behandlas i det sena växelbettet så finns risk för resorptioner av intilliggande tänder och långdragna behandlingar senare i permanenta bettet Tvångsföringar, ex tvångsfört korsbett - För att förhindra utveckling av av assymetrier, asymmetriskt muskelaktivtet, tillväxten kan hämmas Beskriv skillnad i diagnostik, behandlingsbehov och behandling mellan tvångsfört och icke-tvångsfört korsbett. 3p a) Diagnostik: Om det är tvångsfört ska det finnas en transversell skillnad mellan RP och IP. Om det inte är en skillnad är det icke-tvångsfört. b) Behandlingsbehoven - Större vid tvångsfört korsbett. - Käkarna är de i ett läge där de ej ska vara. Musklerna jobbar mer assymetrisk på ena sidan. - Det uppstår låsningar som hämmar tillväxten av käkarna. Man vill inte hämma en optimal tillväxt. - En långvarig funktion leder till morfologiska förändringar. Kan även leda till käkledsproblem - Icke-tvångsfört mindre behandlingsbehov, inte lika stor risk för asymmetrier och hämmad växt, men kan behandlas om det ger platsbrist eller mycket besvär för patienten c) Behandling - QH eller klammerplåt. - Vid en tvångsföring så har man en symmetrisk expansion. - Vid icke-tvångsföring expanderar man assymetriskt. Bara på sidan där korsbettet föreligger. - T ex kan man ha en längre arm/utsträckning vid QH för att få en assymmetrisk expansion på den sidan med kort arm. - På klammerplåten kan man såga den antingen i mitten för att få symmetrisk expansion (tvångsfört korsbett) eller såga den asymmetriskt VT16 OMTENTA -2016-08-18 Ange vilka tänder som finns och beskriv hur platsförhållande typiskt ser ut i över- och underkäksfronten för en flicka som är 5 år, 8 år, 19 år. a) 5 år Oftast finns det ett platsöverskott på ca 1mm. b) 7-8 år Vid 8 års ålder så har man en liten platsbrist. ffa är platsbristen stor vid 6-7 års ålder när insiciverna och 6:an erupterar men minskar något vid 8 års ålder. c) 13/19 år Lite platsbrist i uk-froten och en aning platsöverskott i ök-fronten. a) Vilka tänder ses i munnen hos en 10 årig flicka? ÖK = 1, 2, 03, 04, 05, 6 UK = 1, 2, 03, 04, 05, 6 b) När ska man kunna palpera permanenta hörntänder i maxillan? Mellan 8- 10 års åldern. c) Ange vanligaste eruptionsordning på permanenta tänder i överkäken. 612 4537 Mamman till en flicka som är i tidiga växelbettet frågar dig om platsbristen som ses i underkäksfronten. Beskriv orsaker till varför det ser trångt ut i underkäksfronten och förklara vad som gör att de permanenta tänderna kan få plats i tandbågen. - Beror på att permanenta 1or och 2or erupterar Permanenta tänder får plats eftersom det - Finns breddtillväxt kvar, så det är ingen fara - Primära tänder står mer glesställt - Permanenta tänder proklinerade i tandbågen 4. a) Vilken är den vanligaste eruptionsordningen för permanenta tänder i överkäken? b) Vilken ålder är rimlig på patient med bett som ses på röntgenbilden? c) Vilka är de vanligaste bettavvikelserna på en patient i denna ålder? HT15 OMTENTA 2016-01-05 Du har en patient som är 13 år, Höb 4 mm, Vöb 3 mm, överkäkshörntänder buckalt displacerade, bimaxillär trångställning, generellt plack och gingivit. Patienten har inga synpunkter på bettet. Hur ser du på patientens behandlingsbehov, motivera ditt svar. HT15 OMTENTA 2016-01-21 Du träffar en ny patient, flicka 9 år och mamman vill gärna att du ska behandla diastema på ca 3 mm i ök-front. Vilken behandling vill du göra, vad svarar du mamman? - Klammerplåt med fingerfjäder? Vad menas med begreppet förankring inom ortodontiska behandlingar? Ange några förankringsprinciper/metoder PEDODONTI VT17 ORDINARIE Märta 12 år kommer till dig akut efter att ha fått ett slag mot munnen på fotbollsträningen. 11 är intruderad 4 mm. Vilka alternativ finns till behandling och vilka faktorer avgör om du väljer det ena eller det andra alternativet? Titta p bilderna på patienterna Adnan och Alma och jämför de båda fallen. Beskriv fallenbeträffande likheter och olikheter kring: a. Emaljens utseende/tillstånd b. Troliga subjektiva symptom Ange tentativ diagnos för båda fallen. Hur lägger du en transpapillär injektion? Hur utför du extraktion 63 tekniskt sett och vad gör du efter extraktionen innan patienten lämnar kliniken? Vid en viss ålder introduceras fickdjupsmätning. a)Av vilket skäl mäter man fickdjup på ungdomar? b)Vid vilken ålder börjar man mäta? c)Vilka tänder avses -------------------------------------HT16-------------------------------------------------------- 9. Du undersöker amir 4 år och hittar kliniskt 4 manifesta kaviteter ocklusalt på 54, 64, 74, 84. Vilka alternativ finns för behandling och vad avgör om du väljer det ena eller andra alternativet? Laga om det inte är djupt (>¼ av dentinet kvar) → fullständig exkavering Kan man få tät fyllning gör selektiv exkavering annars ex 10. Ellen 7 år kommer till dig akut med 11 i handen efter att ha ramlat i skolan. Vad gör du akut? Vilka faktorer är avgörande för prognosen? Tänka på dessa faktorer: - Kontamination - Öppet eller stängt apex - Förvaring - Fixeringen och reponeringen 11. Approximal rengöring rekommenderas inte i primära bettet, varför? Tänk på kontaktytan i primära bettet och att det samlas mindre plack där. Dessutom kan man skada gingivan om man går ner med en tandtråd i det primära bettet. 12. För unga permanenta tänder gäller att vissa tänder och vissa åldrar kännetecknas av en ökad benägenhet att utveckla karies. Vilka risktänder och vilka riskåldrar avses? 5-7 år: Nyerupterade 6:or 12-14 år: nyerupterade premolarer och 7:or 13. mineraliseringsstörning 14. Hur kan man gå tillväga för att patienten ska uppleva en så smärtfri bedövning som möjligt? #Lugn miljö #Information #Distraktion #Iatrosedering #Patienten har en känsla av kontroll #Lära barnet copintekniker 15. Beskriv ev fördelar och nackdelar med stående bw-bilder på barnpatienten. + Visar anlag för permanenta tänder + Primära tänder ryms i en bild + Ektoisk eruption, tandmissbildning, utvecklingsavvikelser - ALla tänder kommer inte med om pat är i permanent bett - Kan innebär mer rtg och mer strålningsexponering - Svårare att ta stående bw 16. Du ska extrahera en primär 03:a i överkäken på ett 10 - årigt barn. Hur utför du extraktionen rent tekniskt efter bedövning lagts? ------------------------------VT 16 Ordinarie tenta 2016-06-02------------------------ 9. Det finns två komponenter av smärta. Vilka? Vilken har du störst möjlighet att påverka inför bedövning av ett barn? Beskriv kortfattat hur du går tillväga för att nå ditt mål och lägga en smärtfri bedövning, ur den dimensionen. 3p. Smärtan har två komponenter: En emotionell del samt en nociceptiv del. Nociceptiv: stimulering av noceceptorerna i tänderna eller slemhinnan. Behanda med analgetika och anestesi. Emotionell: går upp till CNS, upplevelse. Behandla psykologiskt: Den jag har störst möjlighet att behandla är den emotionella delen. Genom mitt bemötande, att jag är lugn, tålmodig, har kunskap så jag kan utstråla säkerhet (så inte föräldrarna känner sig otrygga för då ”känner barnet av det”. Skapa en trygg miljö – bra relation med både föräldrar och barn. Behandlingsdelen av inskolning görs hos mig: När pat kommer tillbaka så upprepar vi detta: Pat får sovsalva på handen. Sedani munnen. Jag visar kanylen, skrapar lite lätt mot fingret. Sedan visar jag sovmedicinerna och monterar in den i knalyen. Visar hur det droppar små droppar lägger bedövning i munnen. Pat får under den här processen beröm när den gör något bra. Pat vet att de kan stoppa när de vill ex genom att räcka upp handen känsla av kontroll. Jag berättar hela tiden vad det är vi ska göra (tell-show-do) så att patienten inte fyller luckorna med fantasi. När bedövningen injiceras görs det sakta (minst 2 min) För att minimera smärta har man ytanestesi (minst 5 min). Pat andas lugnt genom näsan. Om pat käner sig trygg och ej rädd lättare att skola in och det känner mindre smärta. 10. I tidiga växelbettet sker flera förändringar i bettet. Nämn 4 indikationer till att du kan behöva göra en röntgenutredning vid undersökning av 6 – 8 åriga barn (förutom de vanliga orsakerna som karies, marginala förändringar och trauma). Kolla att anlag finns, speciellt lateraler och femomor pga man ska kunna göra en tidig terapibehandling. Ektopiska sexor Om det är mer än sex månader mellan kontraleteralerna ta röntgenbild och kolla vad som försiggår. Avvikande tandutveckling, tandform som avviker från det normala. Kanske delaceration med uttlanada rötter som stör eruption av andra tänder. invaginationer övertal/undertal mineralisationsstörningar 11. Astrid 14 månader kommer akut med pappa. Hon har haft feber i 4 dagar och vill inte äta. Hon luktar illa ur munnen. Vilken diagnos ställer du? Vilka råd ger du? 12. Beskriv det kliniska utseendet för en lätt fluoros respektive MIH. - Lätt fluoros ofta vita diffusa förändringar incisalt/kuspalt. - MIH. Gul-bruna förändringar. Ofast på ettor och sexor. Kan vara endast små fläckar men kan också vara jättegrava förändringar med sönderfall, och gulbruna nyans över hela tanden. 13. Elvira 4 år kommer till kliniken med ett djupt kariesangrepp på 85 mesialt. Vilka alternativ finns det för behandling och vad avgör om du väljer det ena eller andra alternativet? 3 p. 14. Patrik 15 år kommer till dig två timmar efter en cykelolycka. Han har 21 i handen. Vid inspektion i munnen ser Du att 11 är elongerad 5 mm och 12 är perkussionsöm. Vad gör du akut? Tänkbara diagnoser? 3p. Tar in patienten, premedicinering för att minska smärtan akut. Tar 21 och lägger den i fysiologiskt koksalt som förvaringsmedium. Trauma anamnes: när skedde skadan exaakt? Det är direkt relaterad till prognos hru lång tid det tar mellan trauma incident till vård. Ramlade tanden på något smutsigt ställe? Har patienten tagit stelkrampssprutan? Finns risk för tetanus om man inte är vaccinerad. Slog patienten ihop käkarna? Fråga patienten om de känner att någon av tänderna har flyttat sig (syftar på 21) Extraoral undersökning: Börja alltid med extraoralt. Se till att det inte finns några fragment iden motstående mjukvävnad om det är något som är intakt. Ta bort smuts noggrant! Spola med koksalt. Bedöva patienten–ge injektion Intraoral undersökning -undersök tänderna. Berättar patienten att de slagit ihop käkarna så undesöker man posteriort så att det inte finns några längsfrakturer Röntgenologisk us - Ta röntgenbild–lägesbild för att undersöka 12 och 11. Se om det finns fakturer. Ta minst ur två olika projektioner. Mesialeccentriskt, distaleccentriskt, överaxialt och underaxialt. Det är lätt att man missar en rotfaktur om man inte tar röntgenbilder från olika projektioner. Foto–ta alltid fonton akut! Det är ingen idé att senstesa någon tand vid det här laget tätt nära inpå traumat. 21–exartikulation. Tanden åker ut från sin alveol eller rotfrakur med koronala fragmentet ute. 11–Extrusion. Lägesförändring. Tanden åker ner från sin alveol. Eller rotfraktur–tanden hänger lite neråt här också. Kan ej ställas kliniskt som diagnos utan men måste taröntgenblder iminst två olika projektioner. 21–Concussion. Ingen lägesförändring. Perkömhet men ingen mobilitet. 15. I artikeln ”Common periodontal diseases of children and adolescents” av Al-Ghutaimel et al 2014 (ligger på GUL), anges ett antal ”Systemic and genetic disorders associated with periodontal diseases in children and adolescents”. Ange tre sådana tillstånd och hur var och en av dessa tillstånd manifesteras i munhålan. 16. Vilket material, glasjonomer eller komposit är att föredra i primära bettet på en 5 åring? Motivera ditt svar ------------------------------VT16 omtenta 2016-06-23---------------------------------- 9. Vincent 8 år kommer på undersökning. Han vill knappt gapa och samarbetar inte till polering eller fluorlackning. Bitewing går inte att ta vid detta besök. Nämn 5 personlighetsrelaterade orsaker som kan vara orsak till hans behandlingsproblem? Barn 6-12 år: Patienten har mycket energi och behöver pauser under behandlingen. Dom börjar mycket med logiskt tänkande och har åsikter om framtiden 10. I sena växelbettet sker flera förändringar i bettet. Nämn 3 indikationer till att du kan behöva göra en röntgenutredning på 9 – 12 åriga barn (förutom de vanliga orsakerna som karies, marginala förändringar och trauma). 11. Du ska extrahera 53 på Ellen 10 år eftersom du inte kan palpera anlaget till 13. Hon har tidigare lagat och fått bedövning utan problem. Beskriv hur du gör för att bedöva tanden så skonsamt som möjligt, och hur mycket lokalanestetika du lägger. Beskriv även hur du genomför extraktionen. 12. Vad kännetecknar dentinogenesis imperfecta? 13. I artikeln ”Common periodontal diseases of children and adolescents” av Al-Ghutaimel et al 2014 (ligger på GUL) anges ett antal ”Systemic and genetic disorders associated with periodontal diseases in children and adolescents”. Ange vid vilka åldrar de vanligaste parodontitdiagnoserna uppträder och hur dom manifesteras i munhålan. 14. I det permanenta bettet används gärna fissurförsegling som metod för att undvika karies på nyerupterade molarer. Finns det en skillnad mellan fissurförsegling kontra fluorlackning anseende resultat och vad skulle för respektive nackdelar vara med fissurförsegling kontra fluorlackning? - Retentionen minskar efter 48 månader och materialen behöver kontrolleras och vid behov repareras för att effekt skall kvarstå. - Väl utfört kan kariesrisken reduceras från 40 --> 6% (6 studier) - Glasjonomer “sealants” har sämre retention men visar låg karies incidence vilket tillskrivs fluoreffekten. - Flertalet studier förordar polymer (resin) baserade “sealants” vilket anses som första hands valet framför glasjonomer. Det finns lite evidens för att fissurförsegling är bättre än fluorlackning dock är evidensen så låg att man inte kan ge rekommendationer om det. 15. Napoleon 5 år, kommer för undersökning. Du noterar karies i ök-fronten. Gör en terapiplan och motivera de olika tänkbara behandlingsalternativen. Terapiplan: - Noggranna OH-instruktioner, fluorprofylax (icke-operativ behandling) - Uppföljning månadsvis hos sköterska Om patientens plackkontroll är så dålig och vi inte tror att kariesangreppet kan avstanna så kan vi antingen: - Slipa eller - Extrahera 16. Charlotta 2 år kommer till dig två timmar efter en fallolycka. Du ser att 51 och 61 är totalintruderade. Vad gör du akut? Tänkbara diagnoser? - Anamnes - Omhändertagande - Smärtlindring - Bedövning - Diagnos intrusiosnluxation - Kirurgisk reponering eftersom flera tänder totalintruderade - -------------------------------VT16 omtenta 2016-08-18-------------------------------- 9. Vad är syftet med systematisk inskolning i tandvården? Beskriv på vilket sätt metoden kan vara ett stöd för dig som tandläkare? - Så barnet förstår hur tandvården fungerar - Ge barnet en logik i behandlingsgången så dom får en okej attityd till tandvården 10. Beskriv olika faktorer som kan påverka kariesprogressionen på permanenta tänder. Hur resonerar du när du bestämmer om du behöver göra en fyllning på en approximalyta i kontakt, respektive kan avvakta? - Förekomst av klinisk kavitet - Tydlig utbredning och progression i dentin - Icke-operativ behandlings fungerar inte - Tandytan - Ytans tillgänglighet för rengöring 11.Love 5 år, har en blåsa på underläppen sedan 3 månader . Den är slät och mjukt rundad och gör inte ont. Förändringen kan variera något i storlek och det är svårt att undvika att bita på den. Ange diagnos. Vilken terapi föreslår du, och hur informerar och motiverar du patienten och vårdnadshavare angående terapin.? 12. Vilka två huvudtyper av mineraliseringsstörningar finns i emalj? - Hypopoplasi - Hypomienralsitoian 13. Vid olika åldrar undersöks parodontala fästenivån på olika sätt. Ange varför det är så och ge två åldersspecifika exempel. 14. Lille kalle 7 år har ett kariesangrepp mesialt på 36 men ingen karies ocklusalt. Du bedömer att detta skall lagas då det går klart in i dentinet. Vilket material använder du helst, glasjonomer eller komposit? Motivera ditt svar och förklara också hur du tänker när det gäller prparationsutformningen? - FLeryts fyllning så ljushärdande glasjon eller komposit om jag kan få torrt eller vid stor belastning - preputforming fin klass 2 utan saucer shapd, bra väggar 15. Mira 3 år kommer till kliniken med ett djupt kariesangrepp på 84 mesialt. Vilka alternativ finns det för behandling och vad avgör om du väljer det ena eller det andra alternativet? 16. Ludvig 17 år kommer till dig två timmar efter ett fall mot ett staket. Vid inspektion i munnen ser du att 11 är intruderad 5mm och 12 är intruderad 4mm. Vad gör du akut? Tänkbara diagnoser? -----------------------------HT15 ordinarie tenta 2015-12-17------------------------- Vid undersökning av Nils 6 år konstaterar tandhygienisten ett måttligt kariesangrepp på 74 ocklusalt. Nils 6-års tänder är partiellt erupterade och ser fina ut. Han har tidigare varit kariesfri och inga bitewing finns. Du ber hygienisten ta rtg, och hon fråga vilka bilder hon ska ta, och hur de ska tas? Vad svarar du med tanke på att man vill minimera behovet av framida bilder de närmaste åren? Inom vilket åldersspann erupterar första permanenta molaren? Hur informerar och instruerar du familjen i egenvård, vid 6-årsundersökningen, för att 6-års tanden ska förbli frisk? Vad gör du med 6:orna om du har en kariesaktiv patient? Vilka typer av utvecklingsmässigt betingade mineraliseringsstörningar kan man finna i emalj? Beskriv dessa. Ange indikationerna för fissurblockering, respektive fissurförsegling. Beskriv också skillnaderna mellan dessa. Vilgot 5 år komemr till kliniken med ett djupt kariesangrepp på 55 ocklusalt. Vilka alternativ finns det för behandling och vad avgör om du väljer det ena eller det andra? Vila 2 år kommer till dig. Hon har ramlat på dagis. 52 är elongerad 3 mm 51 är mobil men är ej förändrad i läge. 62 har en kronfraktur med pulpablotta. Vad gör du akut? Tänkbara diagnoser? Vid en viss ålder introduceras fickdjupsmätning. a. vid vilken ålder och vilka tänder? b. varför denn aålder och varför dessa tänder? Tänk dig att du ska undersöka en patient som är 3 år eller 10 år ( du väljer själv vilket). Ge exempel på sensomotorisk, kognitiv och socioemotionell utveckling hos barn i denna ålder. Skriv även något om hur det kan påverka besöket (ex. ditt bemötande eller barnets upplevelse). --------------------------------------HT15 omtenta 2016-01-05------------------------- Varför ska emaljen rengöras före etsning och vad skall man då använda? Beskriv den kliniska skillnaden mellan amelogenesis imperfekta och dentinogenesis imperfekta? Wilma 5 år kommer till kliniken med ett djupt kariesangrepp på 85 ocklusalt. Hon har haft värk i tanden senaste veckan på natten. Vilka alternativ finns det för behandling och vad avgör om du väljer det ena eller det andra alternativet? Hjalmar 7 år kommer till dig. Han har fått en boll mot munnen vid en träning. 21 är intruderad 2 mm. Vad gör du akut? Tänkbara diagnoser? Prognos? På bitewing ser du att Anton 15 år har en kariesskada på 26 mesialt. Vilka faktorer avgör när du bedömer att du kan avvakta med att göra en fyllning. Alternativt när du bestämmer dig för att göra en fyllning? Smärta har både en sensorisk och en emotionell del. Vilken del varierar mest mellan olika patienter? Förklara hur vi hanterar de olika delarna för att upplevelsen ska bli så skonsam som möjligt för patienten. Lisa 12 år kommer akut då hon är störd över en blåsa på underläppen, som hon haft i ca 2 veckor. Förändringen är slät och jämn och gör inte ont. Vilken diagnos ställer du? Hur informerar du henne om eventuell indicerad behandling? På bitewing uppvisar en patient 7 år tydlig fästefölust kring rötterna 74 och 75. Hur resonerar du kring behandling och prognos? --------------------------------------HT15 omtenta 2016-01-21------------------------- Vincent 8 år kommer på undersökning. Han vill knappt gapa och samarbetar inte till polering eller fluorlackning. Bitewing går inte att ta vid detta besök. Vilka tandvårdsrelaterade orsaker kan ha gett upphov till hans behandlingsproblem? Beskriv skillnader i tekniskt tillvägagångssätt för bedövning och extraktion av 53 på ortodontiska indikationer, respektive 75 med karies in till pulpan. Patienterna är redan inskolade. På en patient i tidigt växelbett syns på bitewing tydlig fästefölust kring primära molarer. Vad påverkar prognosen för insatt behandling på kort och lång sikt? Hilda 3 år kommer till kliniken med ett djupt kariesangrepp på 55 ocklusalt. Hur lägger du terapiplanen? Ingemar 15 år kommer till dig. Han har cyklat omkull. 12 är elongerad 3 mm. 11 är mobil men är ej förändrad i läge. 11 är mobil men är ej förändrad i läge. 21 har en kronfraktur medp ulpablotta. Vad gör du akut? Tänkbara diagnoser? Beskriv det kliniska utseendet för MIH Ange indikationerna för fissurförsegling respektive fissurblockering, samt en kortfattad arbetsgång.